Dota 2-Updates (2015)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2015 erschienen sind. Januar 08. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15425/ *In der kommenden Woche nutzt das normale All Pick dieselbe abwechselnde Heldenauswahl wie Ranglistenspiele. *Benutzerdefinierte Ikons für Gegenstände und Buffs werden nun einzig dem Besitzer angezeigt. *Organisierte die folgenden Gegenstände im Schnellkaufe neu: Power Treads, Arcane Boots und Mjollnir. 09. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15437/ *Anfängliche Vorbereitungszeit in All Pick wurde von 30 auf 15 Sekunden verkürzt. *Die Zufallswahl in All Pick setzt Ihre verbleibende Zeit für eine Neuauswahl auf 10 Sekunden (wenn die Zufallswahl in den letzten 10 Sekunden geschah). 13. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15462/ Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.83b ALLGEMEIN *Respawn-Zeit wurde von 4*Level zu 5 + 3,8 * Level reskaliert (Gesamtwert bleibt 100 auf Level 25). *Kasernen: Erhöhtes Team-Kopfgeld wurde von 125/75 auf 175/100 erhöht (Nah-/Fernkampfkaserne). HELDEN *Tidehunter: **Radius von Anchor Smash wurde von 400 auf 375 verringert. *Brewmaster: **Schaden von Hurl Boulder wurde von 100 auf 50 reduziert. *Slark: **Schaden von Pounce wurde von 55/110/165/220 auf 50/100/150/200 reduziert. *Juggernaut: **Grundrüstung wurde um 1 reduziert. **Zauberreichweite von Omnislash wurde von 450 auf 350 reduziert. *Faceless Void: **Manakosten von Chronosphere wurden von 150/175/200 auf 150/225/300 erhöht. *Vengeful Spirit: **Abklingzeit von Magic Missile wurde von 10 auf 13/12/11/10 reskaliert. 27. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15605/ *Behob, dass das Armlet einen mehr Lebenspunkte verlieren ließ, als beabsichtigt. *Behob, dass Sprout Roshan auf die Klippen stieß. *Behob diverse kleinere Fehler, die mit verschiedenen Quellen von Lebenspunkteregeneration auftraten. 30. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15664/ *Fügte die Eternal Radiance Blades als Belohnung für das DAC-Kompendium auf Level 150 oder höher hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Shopseite für das DAC-Kompendium: http://www.dota2.com/store/itemdetails/16209?r=cd Februar 12. Februar 2015 14. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15827/ *Der Preis für die 1000 Jahresbestien-Fähigkeitspunkte wurde von 2,49€ auf 2,15€ reduziert. Jeder, der sie zuvor erworben hat, kriegt weitere 1000. *Der Preis für die 2400 Jahresbestien-Fähigkeitspunkte wurde von 6,99€ auf 4,29€ reduziert. Jeder, der sie zuvor erworben hat, kriegt weitere 2400. *Die Fähigkeitspunkte aus dem Arcana wurden von 2400 auf 4800 erhöht. Jeder, sie zuvor geöffnet hat, kriegt weitere 2400. *Die Fähigkeitspunkte aus dem Recyceln wurden von 25 auf 50 erhöht. Diese werden nachträglich an jeden vergeben, der bereits Gegenstände recycelt hat. 16. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15840/ SCHLACHT DER JAHRESBESTIEN *Während die Schlacht der Jahresbestien aktiv ist, können nun auch Normale und Ranglistenspiele gesucht werden. *Erhöhte das Zeitfenster für die Suche nach der Schlacht der Jahresbestien von 10 auf 15 Minuten. *Die Zeit bis zur nächsten Schlacht der Jahresbestien wird nun immer angezeigt. *Behob einen seltenen Fehler, bei dem die Refresher-, Resurrection- und True Sight-Auren nicht funktionierten. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Fähigkeiten doppelt gewirkt wurden, wenn man die Upgrade-Taste mehrmals schnell hintereinander drückte. *Behob, dass das Ikon der Jahresbestie manchmal nicht auf der Minikarte zu sehen war. WEGSUCHE *Fügte ein experimentelles Bewegungskommando via Alt+Rechtsklick hinzu, welches Wegsuche deaktiviert. Dies wird mit dem ConVar dota_unit_allow_moveto_direction aktiviert. *Verfolgungen um Türme und das Umdrehen zu Zielen verursacht nicht länger ruckelnde Schritte. *Behob einige Fälle, in denen Wege zahlreiche Drehungen erforderten oder in der Bewegung hängen blieben. VERSCHIEDENES *Verbesserte das Einlogen und Matchmaking bei Servern, um eine Größere Anzahl gleichzeitiger Spielerzahlen zu gewähren und fehlende Spielinformationen zu verhindern. *Behob, dass Crystal Maidens Arcana-Hund falsch mit Bots interagierte. *Benutzerdefinierte Cursor-Bilder sind jetzt im Matchmaking erlaubt. *Rezepte und bisherige TI-Kompendiumspunkte werden am 01. Mai verfallen. *Behob, dass Phantom Assassins Umhang nicht angezeigt wurde. *Behob Linas fehlerhafte Gürtel-Textur. 18. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15855/ SCHLACHT DER JAHRESBESTIEN *Die aktiven Fähigkeiten können nun unabhängig vom Lebensstatus der Jahresbestie genutzt werden. *Fügte Hinweise für die aktiven Fähigkeiten im Fenster der Jahresbestie hinzu. *Fügte zwei neue aktive Fähigkeiten hinzu: Tower Flak Cannon und Glyph. **Tower Flak Cannon - 250 Fähigkeitspunkte: Verbündete Türme greifen nun 10 Sekunden mit jedem Angriff alle Gegner in einem Umkreis von 1000 an. 60 Sekunden Abklingzeit. **Glyph - 250 Fähigkeitspunkte: Ihre Gebäude werden für die nächsten 5 Sekunden unverwundbar. 360 Sekunden Abklingzeit. *Abklingzeit von Global Chakra wurde von 120 Sekunden auf 90 Sekunden verringert. *Abklingzeit von Hand of God wurde von 240 auf 160 Sekunden verringert. WEGSUCHE *Alt+Rechtsklick-Kommandos werden nun bei Kollisionen unterbrochen. *Fügte ein experimentelles Feature hinzu; dota_player_auto_repeat_right_mouse, welches Rechtsklicks schnell wiederholt, solange die Taste gedrückt gehalten wird. *Behob einige fehlerhafte Wegsuch-Fälle. ALLGEMEIN *Kuriere wandeln sich nicht länger, wenn sie sich bewegen. *Behob fehlerhaftes Rendern von Crystal Maidens Arcana on OSX und Linux. März 05. März 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: dota2.com/news/updates/16020/ *Fügte einen aufgewerteten Stil für den Wolfswelpen von Crystal Maiden Frost Avalanche hinzu (vorhandene Arcanas werden in kürze aktualisiert). **Dieser wird freigeschaltet, sobald man 50 feindliche Ward zerstört hat. **Aktualisierte Wolfswelpen haben einen alternativen Skin und verfügen über einige neue Verhaltensweisen. *Wenn man einen Gegenstand auf dem Boden ablegt, wird es nun genau dort platziert, wo man hingeklickt hat. *Nahm einige Änderungen zur Wegsuche vor. *Behob einen Fall, in dem Winter Wyvern einen Kill nicht direkt anrechnete. *Behob, dass das automatische Pausieren in Ligaspielen einen Countdown nutzte, anstelle direkt zu wirken April 30. April 2015 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.84 ALLGEMEIN HELDEN *Abaddon: **Borrowed Time kann nun auch blockiert angewandt werden (selbe Regel wie bei Morphlings Morph). *Alchemist: **Countdown von Unstable Concoction kann nun auch von Gegnern gesehen werden. **Unstable Concoction hat nun einen Zielbereich-Cursor. **Greevil's Greed gewährt nun einen vierfachen Bonus bei Runen der Großzügigkeit. **Alchemist kann nun Aghanim's Scepter nutzen, um einem verbündeten Helden alle Boni von Aghanim's Scepter als Buff zu gewähren (gilt für Upgrade der Attribute und der Fähigkeit). Das Scepter wird in diesem Vorgange verbraucht. Mehrere Instanzen dieses Buffs werden nicht aufsummiert. Alchemist kann das Scepter auch auf sich anwenden. *Ancient Apparition: **Buff von Chilling Touch kann nun durch das Klicken auf das Ikon über dem Lebensbalken entfernt werden. *Axe: **Beschwörungszeit von Berserker's Call wurde von 0,3 auf 0,4 erhöht. **Counter Helix wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff trifft und nicht, wenn er erst losgeht. ***Betrifft ebenfalls Centaur Warrunners Return und Timbersaws Reactive Armor. **Bewegungs- und Angriffstempobonus aus Culling Blade wurde von 40% auf 30% reduziert. *Bane: **Manakosten von Brain Sap wurden von 125/150/175/200 auf 100/125/150/175 reduziert. **Von Nightmare betroffene Einheiten vergeben nun keine zusätzliche Sichtweite mehr. **Nightmare's End kann nun von Bane genutzt werden, um alle existenten Nightmares zu beenden. *Batrider: **Schaden von Flamebreak wurde von einem direkten Schaden von 75/150/225/300 auf 50 Schaden pro Sekunde in 1/2/3/4 Sekunden reskaliert. **Schaden von Firefly wurde von 20/40/60/80 auf 10/30/50/70 reduziert. *Beastmaster: **Basisschaden von Beastmaster wurde um 4 erhöht. **Beschwörungszeit von Wild Axes wurde von 0,5 auf 0,4 reduziert. **Angriffspunkt des Call of the Wild-Keilers wurde von 0,633 auf 0,5 reduziert. *Bloodseeker: **Abhängigkeit der Boni von Thirst von 100 bis 25% des HP statt bin 0% **Lebensschwelle für Sicht von Thirst von 30% LP auf 25 % erhöht *Bounty Hunter: **Intelligenz-Zuwachs von 1,4 auf 2,0 erhöht **Schaden von Shuriken Toss erhöht von 100/200/250/325 auf 150/225/300/375 **Reichweite von Shuriken Toss reduziert von 650 auf 400 **Manakosten von Shuriken Toss reskaliert von 90/115/135/155 auf 120/130/140/150 **Reichweite der Shuriken Toss-Sprünge unter Track erhöht von 900 auf 1200 **Track zeigt nun im Debuff-Tooltip wie viel Gold ein betroffener Gegner besitzt. *Brewmaster: **Primal Split-Einheiten geben nicht länger Gold, wenn getötet (war 11-35 je nach Level) *Bristleback: **Bewegungstempo verringert von 295 auf 290 **Viscous Nasal Goos Rüstungsreduktion reskaliert von 1/1/2/2 auf 1/1,4/1,8/2,2 pro Ladung *Broodmother: **Incapacitating Bite ist nicht länger ein Einmaliger Angriffseffekt. **Bonusschaden von Insatiable Hunger erhöht von 60/80/100 auf 60/90/120 *Centaur Warrunner: **Return wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff trifft und nicht, wenn er erst losgeht. **Aghanim's Scepter hinzugefügt: Stampede reduziert jeglichen Schaden bei 70 % und erlaubt es verbündeten Helden sich über unpassierbares Gelände (Bäume, Klippen, etc) zu bewegen. Zerstört Bäume. *Chaos Knight: **Minimalschaden von Chaos Bolt erhöht von 1/50/75/100 auf 75/100/125/150 *Clinkz: **Abklingzeit von Skeleton Walk reskaliert von 20 auf 20/19/18/17 **Abklingzeit von Death Pact reskaliert von 45/40/35 auf 45/35/25 *Clockwerk: **Geschwindigkeit von Rocket Flare erhöht von 1500 auf 1750 *Crystal Maiden: **Bewegungs- und Angriffstempoverlangsamung von Crystal Nova reskaliert von -30 auf -20/30/40/50 **Verlangsamungsdauer von Crystal Nova geändert von 3,5/4/4,5/5 auf 4,5 **Abklingzeit von Frostbite reduziert von 10/9/8/7 auf 9/8/7/6 **Abklingzeit von Freezing Field geändert von 150/120/90 auf 90 *Dark Seer: **Dauer von Ion Shell erhöht von 20 auf 25 Sekunden **Schaden der Illusionen von Wall of Replica erhöht reskaliert von 70/80/90 % zu 60/75/90 % ** Dauer von Wall of Replica geändert von 15/30/45 auf 45 ** Manakosten von Wall of Replica reduiert von 200/300/400 auf 125/250/375 *Dazzle: **Schaden von Poison Touch auf Level 4 erhöht von 32 auf 36 *Death Prophet: **Anzahl der Geister von Exorcism erhöht von 4/12/21 auf 6/13/21 *Disruptor: **Dauer von Kinetic Field erhöht von 2,5/3/3,5/4 auf 2,6/3,2/3,8/4,4 *Dragon Knight: **Breathe Fire reduziert nun Grundschaden um 20/25/30/35 % für 8 Sekunden **Corrosive Breath ist nun tödlich **Bereich von Elder Dragon Form's Flächenschaden erhöht von 100/200/250 (für 100/75/50 % Schaden) zu 150/225/300 *Earth Spirit: ** Schaden von Boulder Smash reskaliert von 125 auf 50/100/150/200 ** Manakosten von Geomagnetic Grip erhöht von 75 auf 100 ** Schaden von Geomagnetic Grip reskaliert von 50/125/200/275 auf 50/100/150/200 ** Magnetize kann nun entfernt werden. ** Behob Fehler, dass Hex Rolling Boulder nicht unterbricht, wenn es innerhalb der 0.6 Sekunden Wirkungszeit angewendet wurde. *Elder Titan: **Kanalisierung von Echo Stomp reduziert von 1,8 auf 1,6 **Abklingzeit von Echo Stomp reskalietr von 15 auf 14/13/12/11 *Enchantress: **Verlangsamung von Untouchable erhöht von 30/60/90/120 auf 40/70/100/130 **Enchant kann nun erneut genutzt werden, um die Kontrolldauer zu erneuern **Impetus durchdringt nun Zauberimmunität *Enigma: ** Wirkungsverzögerung von Midnight Pulse erhöht von 0,3 auf 0,2 **Black Hole schadet nun konstante 55/110/165 Schaden pro Sekunde, unabhängig von der Nähe zum Zentrum **Manakosten von Black Hole reskaliert von 275/350/425 auf 275/325/375 *Gyrocopter: **Rocket Barrage besitzt nicht länger eine Wirkungsverzögerung **Dauer der Verlangsamung der zweiten Rakete von Call Down wurde erhöht von 3 auf 4 *Huskar: **Zauberreichweite von Inner Vitality erhöht von 550 auf 800 **Abklingzeit von Inner Vitality reduziert von 25/22/19/16 auf 22/18/14/10 *Invoker: **Intelligenz-Zuwachs erhöht von 2,5 auf 3,2 **Invoke aktiviert nicht länger die Abklingzeit, wenn nur die Fähigkeitspositionen getauscht werden **Abklingzeit von Sun Strike reduzier von 30 auf 25 ** Maximales Level Deafening Blast (Quas, Wex, Exort auf höchster Stufe) ist nun ein nicht-zielbare kreisförmige Welle, die in jede Richtung um Invoker freigesetzt wird. *Io: **Doppelklick auf Relocate teleportiert nun zum Brunnen *Jakiro: **Grundstärke erhöht von 24 auf 25 **Dauer von Macropyre erhöht von 7 (14 Scepter) auf 10 (20 Scepter) **Wirkungsbereich von Macropyre erhöht von 225 auf 240 *Juggernaut: **Abklingzeit von Blade Fury von 30/25/22/18 auf 42/34/26/18 erhöht. **Blade Fury besitzt nun das selbe Zauberimmunitätverhalten beim Wirken, wie andere Zauberimmunitäten, **Bewegungstempo des Healing Wards reduziert von 450 auf 420. **Omnislash besitzt keine Minibetäubungen beim Wirken mehr **Während Omnislash benötigt Juggernaut nicht länger Blickrichtung, um Items/Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. *Keeper of the Light: **Abklingzeit von Mana Leak skaliert von 16 auf 16/14/12/10 **Chakra Magic gibt nun einen Buff, der die Abklingzeit der nächsten Fähigkeit des Ziels um 1/2/3/4 reduziert. Der Buff wirkt für 12 Sekunden. **Illuminate mit Scepter heilt nun von 75% auf 100% des Schadens. *Kunkka: **Kunkka musst sich nicht länger drehen um Torrent zu wirken **Abklingzeit von Torrent reduziert um 2 auf 10 **Manakosten von X Marks The Spot reduziert von 80 auf 50 *Legion Commander: **Konterchancen von Moment of Courage erhöht von 16/18/20/22 auf fixe 25 % **Lebensraub von Moment of Courage erhöht von 20/40/60/80% auf 55/65/75/85 % **Abklingzeit von Moment of Courage reskaliert von 0,9 auf 2,7/2,1/1,5/0,9 **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Duel dauert nun bis entweder Legion Commander oder ihr Ziel sterben. Wenn die Duelanten mehr als 2.000 Reichweite auseinander sind, wird Duel beendet. *Leshrac: **Bewegungstempo erhöht von 315 auf 320 **Wirkungsverzögerung von Lightning Storm reduziert von 0,7 auf 0,6 **Verlangsamungsdauer von Lightning Storm reskaliert von 0,75 auf 0,7/0,8/0,9/1 *Wraith King: ** Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Verbündete, die in der Nähe von Wraith King getötet werden, werden zu Geistern und verzögern ihren Tod. Sie können weiterhin angreifen, Fähigkeiten wirken usw. Wenn die Dauer dessen endet und der Held stirbt, wird der Kill demjenigen Helden angerechnet, der ihn ursprünglich landete. *Zeus: **Sichtradius durch Thundergod's Wrath wurde von 1000 auf 500 reduziert. **Behob, dass Thundergod's Wrath manchmal unsichtbare Einheiten traf, was mit der Reihenfolge der Spielerslots zusammenhing. GEGENSTÄNDE Neue Gegenstände *Enchanted Mango: **Neuer Vebrauchsgegenstand. **Kosten: 150 Gold. **Gewährt: +1 Lebensregeneration. **Nutzung: Konsumieren Sie die Mango, um direkt 150 Mana wiederherzustellen. Kann auch auf Verbündete angewadt werden. **Anmerkung: Mehre Mangos lassen sich nicht in einem einzigen Slot zusammenziehen. *Lotus Orb: **Neuer Gegenstand, der aus Perseverance, Platemail und einem Rezepte gebaut wird. **Benötigt: Perseverance (1750), Platemail (1400), Rezept (900); Gesamt: 4500. **Gewährt: +5 Lebensregeneration, +125% Manaregeneration, +10 Schaden, +10 Rüstung. **Kann in Einzelteile zerlegt werden. **Aktiv: Echo Shell - Angewandt auf eine verbündete Einheit wird jeder negative Buff entfernt (normale Entfernung, gilt nicht für Betäubungen) und ein Echo Shell-Buff von 6 Sekunden hinzugefügt. Während der Echo Spell aktiv ist, wirft er alle Zauber auf den Beschwörer zurück. 17 Sekunden Abklingzeit, 100 Manakosten und 900 Beschwörungsreichweite. ***Anmerkung: Dies blockiert den Zauber nicht, sondern reflektiert ihn. Dabei gelten dieselben Ziel-Regeln wie beim Linken's Sphere. *Glimmer Cape: **Neuer Gegenstand, der aus Cloak und Shadow Amulet gebaut wird. **Benötigt: Shadow Amulet (1400), Cloak (550); Gesamt: 1950. **Gewährt: +30 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und +20% Magieresistenz. **Kann in Einzelteile zerlegt werden. **Aktiv: Glimmer - Angewandt auf eine verbündete Einheit wird diese nach 0,4 Sekunden Übergangszeit unsichtbar. Während sie unsichtbar ist, erhält sie 66% Magieresistenz. Die unsichtbare Einheit kann sich während der 5 Sekunden bewegen, das Angreifen oder Nutzen von Fähigkeiten löst jedoch die Übergangszeit von 0,4 Sekunden erneut aus. 16 Sekunden Abklingzeit. 900 Beschwörungsreichweite. Kann beim Kanalisieren beschworen werden. **Anmerkung: Die zusätzliche Magieresistenz von Glimmer Cape ist nur aktiv, während man unsichtbar ist. Zusätze für Gegenstände *Observer & Sentry Wards: **Observer und Sentry Wards teilen sich nun einen Slot im Inventar. Mit Doppelklick lässt sich die Auswahl der Ward-Typen wechseln. ***Die Anzahl jedes Ward-Typen wird im Inventar angezeigt. Die Nummer auf der rechten Seite ist die Anzahl des aktuell ausgewählten Ward-Typen. *Upgraded Boots of Travel: **Boots of Travel können nun aufgewertet werden, indem man das Rezept erneut kauft. Ermöglicht es, verbündete Helden anzuvisieren und sich zu ihnen zu teleportieren. Veränderte Gegenstände *Blades of Attack: **Kosten wurden von 450 auf 420 reduziert. *Phase Boots: *Dauer von Phase wurde von 4 auf 3,6 Sekunden reduziert. *Boots of Travel: **Abklingzeit wurde von 50 auf 45 reduziert. *Buckler: **Rüstungsbonusradius wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Butterfly: **Dauer von Flutter wurde von 8 auf 6 verringert und die zusätzliche Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 20% auf 25% erhöht. *Clarity: **Insgesamt wiederhergestelltes Mana wurde von 150 auf 170 erhöht. **Erhöhte die Beschwörungsreichweite von Verbündeten von 100 auf 250. *Cloak: **Magieresistenz wurde von 15% auf 20% erhöht. *Vanguard: **Chance auf Damage Block wurde von 67% auf 75% erhöht. *Crimson Guard: **Chance für Damage Block wurde von 67% auf 75% erhöht. **Damage Block bei der Aktivierung von Guard wurde von 50 auf 55 erhöht. **Wirkungsbereich vom aktivierten Guard wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Desolator: **Schaden wurde von 60 auf 50 reduziert. **Rezeptkosten wurden von 900 auf 300 reduziert. *Diffusal Blade: ** Diffusal Blade funktioniert nun auch bei Fernkampf-Illusionen, wenn auch nur zum halben Werte. *Divine Rapier: **Schaden wurde von 300 auf 330 erhöht. *Dust of Appearance: **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsverlangsamung wurde von 15% auf 20% erhöht. *Drum of Endurance: **Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsbonus wurde von 10 auf 20 erhöht. *Eaglesong: **Kosten wurden von 3300 auf 3200 reduziert. *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Manakosten von Cyclone wurden von 75 auf 175 erhöht. *Eye of Skadi: **Verlangsamungsdauer durch Cold Attack wurde für Fernkampfhelden von 3 auf 2,5 Sekunden verringert. ***Die 5 Sekunden bei Nahkampfhelden bleiben jedoch erhalten. *Flying Courier: **Sichtweite wurde von 400 auf 300 reduziert. **Geschwindigkeitsschub wurde von 650 auf 800 erhöht. *Force Staff: **Lebensregeneration wurde von 3 auf 4 pro Sekunde erhöht. *Ghost Scepter: **Kosten wurden von 1600 auf 1500 reduziert. **Alle Attributsboni wurden von 7 auf 5 reduziert. *Gloves of Haste **Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 15 auf 20 erhöht. *Headdress: **Reichweite der Regeneration Aura wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Healing Salve: **Dauer der Heilung wurde von 10 auf 8 Sekunden reduziert. ***Gewährt aber weiterhin dieselbe Menge an Heilung. **Beschwörungsreichweite bei Verbündeten wurde von 100 auf 250 erhöht. *Reaver: **Kosten wurden von 3200 auf 3000 reduziert. *Heart of Tarrasqe: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 12000 auf 1400 erhöht. **Regeneration der Lebenspunkte wurde von insgesamt 2% auf 3,25% pro Sekunde erhöht. **Aussetzen der Regeneration wurde von 4 bei Nahkämpfern und 6 bei Fernkämpfern auf 5 bei Nahkämpfern und 7 bei Fernkämpfern erhöht. *Linken's Sphere: **Abklingzeit von Spellblock wurde von 17 auf 16 reduziert. *Magic Ward: **Bestandteile wurden von Magic Stick + 3 Branches + Rezept auf Magic Stick + 2 Branches + Circlet verändert. **Alle Attributsboni wurden von 3 auf 4 erhöht. *Mask of Madness: **Geschwindigkeitsbonus von Berserk wurde von 30% auf 17% reduziert. *Mekansm: **Reichweite von Restore und der Mekansm Aura wurden von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Mjollnir: **Static Charge springt nicht mehr Einheiten über, die unsichtbar sind oder sich im Nebel des Krieges befinden. ***Dasselbe verhalten wie bei Chain Lightning. **Beschwörungsreichweite von Static Charge wurde von 600 auf 800 erhöht. *Necronomicon **Gesundheit des Necronomicon-Kriegers/-Schützen wurde von 400/600/800 auf 600/700/800 reskaliert. **Schaden durch den Necronomicon-Krieger wurde von 25/50/75 auf 45/60/75 reskaliert. **Schaden durch den Necronomicon-Schützen wurde von 40/80/120 auf 60/90/120 reskaliert. **Bewegungsbonus aus Archer Aura wurde von 3/6/9% auf 5/7/9% reskaliert. *Orb of Venom: **Schaden über Zeit durch Poison Attack kann nun tödlich sein. *Oberserver Ward: **Observer Wards werden jetzt nur noch einzeln verkauft. **Kosten und Ausverkauft-Zeit wurden um die Hälfte verringert und der Vorrat verdoppelt. **Observer Wards vergeben nun 50 Erfahrungspunkte als Belohnung, wenn sie zerstört werden. **Man kann Angriffe auf Wards nun nicht mehr verfehlen (dasselbe gilt für Sentry Wards). *Pipe of Insight: **Insight Aura gewährt nun auch eine Magieresistenz von 10% an nahestehende Verbündete (beeinflusst jedoch den Helden, der die Pipe trägt). **Radius von Insight Aura wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Power Treads: **Attributsbonus wurden von 8 auf 9 erhöht. *Quarterstaff: **Kosten wurden von 900auf 875 reduziert. *Radiance: **Rezeptkosten von Radiance wurden von 1350 auf 1450 erhöht. **Brandschaden von Radiance lässt Gegner nun eine Verfehlchance von 17% besitzen. *Refresher Orb: **Überarbeitete Bestandteile und Boni. **Alter Refresher: ***+6 Intelligenz ***+5 HP-Regeneration ***+200% Manaregeneration ***+40 Schaden ***+10 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit ***Benötigt: Oblivion Staff (1675) + Perseverance (1750) + Recipe (1800) = 5225 **Neuer Refresher: ***+10 HP-Regeneration ***+250% Manaregeneration ***+20 Schaden ***Benötigt: Perseverance (1750) + Perseverance (1750) + Recipe (1800) = 5300 *Rod of Atos: **Erhöht zusätzliche Intelligenz von 25 auf 30. *Satanic: **Dauer von Unholy Rage wurde von 3,5 auf 4 Sekunden erhöht. *Sentry Ward: **Man kann Angriffe auf Wards nun nicht mehr verfehlen (dasselbe gilt für Observer Wards). *Shiva's Guard **Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsverringerung von Freezing Aura für Gegner wurde von 40 auf 45 verbessert. *Stout Shield: **Kosten wurden von 250 auf 200 reduziert. **Chance auf Damage Block wurde von 53% auf 50% reduziert. **Abgewehrter Schaden durch Damage Block wurde von 20 (10 bei Fernkampf) auf 16 (8 bei Fernkampf) reduziert. *Tango: **Kann nun genutzt werden, um Wards zu essen. Das Essen eines Wards heilt doppelt so stark (230 Lebenspunkte in 16 Sekunden). ***Ganz einfach weil Wards besser schmecken. **Hat eine Beschwörungsreichweite von 450, wenn man es auf Wards anwenden will. *Town Portall Scroll: **Abklingzeit von Teleport wurde von 65 auf 70 erhöht. **Nutzung von Teleport entfernt nun nicht mehr den etherischen Effekt. *Urn of Shadows: **Wenn man Soul Release auf einen Gegner anwendet, der bereits von Soul Release betroffen ist, erneuert dies nun den Debuff, anstelle eine weitere Instanz anzuhängen. ***Dasselbe gilt auch für den Heilungseffekt. *Veil of Discord: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1250 auf 1100 reduziert. **Abklingzeit wurde von 20 auf 30 reduziert. **Dauer wurde von 25 auf 16 reduziert. **Manakosten wurden von 75 auf 50 reduziert. *Vladmir's Offering: ** Lebensraub wurde von 16% auf 15% reduziert. **Gewährt nun einen Lebensraub von 10% bei Fernkampfhelden. **Benötigt nun Headdress anstelle von Ring of Regneration. Vladmir's Offering vergibt nun +2 auf alle Attribute und seine Aura eine Lebensregeneration von 3. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2-Updates